Wood Heart
by Yessely
Summary: Você sabia que seria assim, não sabia? Percebeu isso no momento em que as cordas dela te envolveram e então você era apenas um fantoche nas mãos daquela garota. SasoriXOC
1. Prólogo

"_E não importa por quanto tempo os outros tentarem me convencer do contrário; eu sempre a odiarei acima de qualquer outra coisa."_

Você sabia que seria assim, não sabia? Percebeu isso no momento em que as cordas dela te envolveram e então você era apenas um fantoche nas mãos daquela garota.

E mesmo assim, não fez nada.

Parecia que uma força superior sempre te levava para perto dela, como... Magnetismo? E não era por que vocês eram uma dupla ou por que ela te ajudava a consertar as marionetes... A verdade era que você tentava, mas simplesmente não conseguia ser frio com ela.

E mesmo que fingisse às vezes, ela simplesmente ignorava.

E você adorava isso, os sorrisos ou as piadas mesmo quando você era rude. Pode negar isso para qualquer pessoa, mas não para si mesmo.

Não pode negar que está sofrendo agora.

A culpa e a dor são evidentes nos seus olhos.

Afinal, você poderia ter evitado tudo isso, não poderia? Poderia tê-la evitado desde o inicio, ter se fechado dentro de Hiruko para nunca ter que olhá-la nos olhos lilases.

Poderia apenas não ter que tê-la beijado. Afinal, por que você fez isso, Sasori?

Mas agora nada importa mais.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo você se sente perdido, qual será seu próximo passo? Haverá um próximo passo?

A passagem desolada a sua frente não te comove, nem chama sua atenção. O pior está mais próximo, naquele caixão de vidro fechado com um jutsu de selamento que você nunca viu antes. Você não será capaz de salva-la desta vez.

- Danna? O que aconteceu aqui, hn? – Deidara havia acordado e isso significava que respostas teriam que ser dadas. – O-onde está Hana-chan?

Você deu às costas para tudo e se voltou para o caminho por onde haviam corrido até ali. Podia sentir o olhar surpreso de Deidara nas suas costas.

- Vamos sair logo daqui.

- Mas... Mas...

- Vamos logo, Deidara!

E sem esperar a resposta – que não viria – continuou andando. Em pouco tempo ouviu os passos lentos atrás de você.


	2. Capitulo Um

_Dezoito anos antes_

O vento frio das terras do norte soprava trazendo o lamento daqueles que morreram na guerra.

Uma escolta de ninjas da aldeia oculta de Suna corria em passos silenciosos pela floresta do País da Neve, pareciam flutuar, suas pegadas mal ficavam marcadas no chão.

Pararam numa clareira, onde deveria haver sido, algum dia, uma aldeia. A destruição tomava conta da paisagem. A cinza das queimadas se misturando ao branco da neve.

- Procurem sobreviventes. – Ordenou a líder do grupo.

Cinco ninjas desaparecem no mesmo instante. Pouco tempo depois, um estava de volta.

-Chiyo-sama, encontramos algo.

A senhora foi até onde lhe havia sido indicado, realmente, algo podia ser ouvido do meio dos escombros da casa principal.

- Vamos tirar isso daqui!

(...)

- Chiyo.

A mulher tirou os olhos do berço hospitalar onde um bebê de cabelos roxos escuros dormia.

- Ebizo? O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver quem você trouxe de sua missão. – Disse num jeito calmo. Aproximando-se da irmã. – Suna inteira não para de falar dessa criança do País da Neve.

- Imagino.

O silêncio que se instalou de repente só era quebrado pelo ressonar constante do bebê.

- Sabe que não permitirão que ela fique aqui, não sabe?

- Farei o que for possível.

- Para ir contra o conselho?

Ela sorriu descaradamente.

- Não se preocupe, está tudo sobre controle.

Ebizo suspirou cansado.

- Você não está fazendo isso por causa dele está? – Viu a irmã se retrair um pouco. – Não foi sua culpa, Chiyo. Sasori foi embora por que quis e...

- Eu sei bem disso. – Cortou a conversa. Não queria mais falar daquilo.

Novamente... Silêncio.

O que fazer em horas assim era o que se perguntava o velho Ebizo.

- Bem... Sendo assim acho que eu só posso te desejar boa sorte. – Concluiu. – Ela é da família principal do clã Shimizu e isso será um problema se considerarmos o Kekkei Genkai.

Chiyo pousou a mão sobre o vidro que separava o quarto da sala dos visitantes, viu quando uma enfermeira chegou para alimentar a criança com uma mamadeira tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar na sua pele.

- Eu tenho certeza que conseguirei convencê-los.

(...)

- Kazekage-sama, isso é um descabimento. – Disse um dos membros do conselho. – Manter uma criança dessas na vila será o mesmo que sentenciar-nos a morte.

- Não temos certeza do que ela irá se tornar, não baseie seus argumentos em meras hipóteses. – Disse outro – Poderemos usá-la para proteger a vila.

- Mas se ela se voltar contra nós, estaremos perdidos. É apenas um bebê e já matou um dos nossos melhores ninjas. Seu Kekkei Genkai é uma maldição!

O quarto kazekage apenas assistia em silêncio o desenrolar da reunião tumultuosa.

- Kazekage-sama – Chiyo se apresentou pela primeira vez. – Eu estou disposta a cuidar da criança. – Todos os membros a encararam incrédulos. – Tenho certeza que se for bem acolhida, irá considerar a vila sua casa e não irá nos trair.

- Com todo o respeito Chiyo-san – Disse um terceiro que até então não havia se declarado. – Não foi o seu neto, o famoso marionetista que abandonou a aldeia sem deixar rastros há alguns meses?

- Acredito que isso não seja relevante na situação atual, de qualquer forma, o que aconteceu com meu neto é um caso extremamente particular e não se aplica ao que estamos discutindo. – Respondeu.

E antes que a discussão prosseguisse. A voz grave do Kazekage se fez pronunciar.

- Então está certo. – Todos silenciaram e esperaram. – Chiyo, você cuidará da criança Shimizu e assumirá todas as responsabilidades. Quero que esteja bem ciente disso.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Até segunda ordem, ninguém fará mal a criança do País da Neve. – E levantou-se ignorando todos os protestos que se seguiram após seu veredicto.

Chiyo soltou um pequeno sorriso. Ao que parecia tudo estava caminhando bem.

(...)

_Sete anos depois_

Não gostava daquele parque, era tão... Quente... Vazio... Seco. Havia algo naquele parque que fazia com que se sentisse mais sozinha do que realmente era. E não era por causa do sol, ou da areia.

Sentada no gira-gira, a menina de cabelos roxos curtos podia ver um bando de crianças brincando de pega-pega a uma distância... Segura?

Bem... Era isso o que sempre lhe disseram, ela era perigosa, por isso as pessoas ficavam longe dela, por isso tinha que usar aquelas luvas mesmo com o calor arrasador de Suna.

Suspirou fundo.

Viu um pequeno escorpião se aproximar do gira-gira quando olhou para o chão. Tirou uma de suas luvas e o segurou pela cauda. Uma fraca luz azul clara saiu do corpo do aracnídeo antes que perdesse a vida.

Tudo na natureza possui Chakra, alguns em maior quantidade outros em menor. Mas não ela. Ela absorvia automaticamente o Chakra da natureza e em um toque, o dos seres vivos.

Jogou o animal no chão e calçou a luva.

Não gostava daquele sol que fritava sua cabeça; nem da areia que entrava no seu sapato. Não gostava de muita coisa em Suna, na verdade, a única coisa que a prendia àquela vila era...

- Hana-chan!

Ela se virou ao som de seu nome. E saiu correndo em direção a senhora que a havia criado desde que ainda era um bebê, uma das poucas pessoas de Suna que não tinha medo dela.

- Onde estava Chiyo Baa-sama?

- Lamento por tê-la deixado sozinha hoje Hana. – Sorriu amistosa. – Mas tive que ajudar o Kazekage-sama, o filho dele nasceu hoje e... – Subitamente parou. As memórias do selamento do biju ainda eram frescas. Receava no que aquilo poderia significar para o pequeno Gaara. – Enfim... Vamos para casa agora, sim.

Hana concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

Ambas caminharam de mãos dadas até a casa de areia onde viviam.

Aquela noite estava marcada para ser atacada por uma temível tempestade de areia. Hana acordou com o barulho do vento batendo como um animal enjaulado contra as paredes da casa.

Levantou-se a procura do quarto da sua avó. As noites de tempestade são os pesadelos infantis projetados no mundo real. Todos os monstros vêm com o vento raivoso.

No entanto, se existe algo pior do que a imaginação, é a curiosidade infantil.

A porta que sempre estava trancada, desta vez estava entre aberta. Hana não podia perder a oportunidade de descobrir o que havia ali. Daria nem que fosse ao menos uma olhadinha e depois voltaria para a cama.

Abriu a porta um pouco mais, apenas para que fosse capaz de passar. O quarto era mais escuro do que aparentava, e mais abafado também. Caminhou para frente e bateu o pé em algum móvel de madeira. Não sabia dizer o que era.

A escuridão interminável foi cortada num pela luz do raio que caia do lado de fora. E com essa luz, as dezenas de corpos pendurados na parede se tornaram visíveis. Seus olhos de vidro e expressões vazias só os tornavam mais assustadores.

Hana segurou um grito e deu alguns passos temerosos para lugar nenhum. Quando sentiu uma mão fria cair sobre sua cabeça, o grito foi instantâneo.

- Hana! Hana! – Chiyo se levantou e correu até o quarto de Hana, ascendeu a luz. – O que aconteceu?

A menina cobria-se com as cobertas, apavorada.

- Tem monstros vivendo em casa, Chiyo Baa-sama! Me salve. – E começou a chorar.

Chiyo, a principio, não entendeu, mas sua intuição fez com que perguntasse.

- E eles não estariam vivendo atrás da porta que eu disse para você não abrir, estariam?

Hana parou de chorar imediatamente.

- Como a senhora sabe?

Chiyo suspirou, uma estranha sensação de Deja vu a invadia. Se perguntava se estava tomando a decisão certa.

- Venha comigo Hana. Tem uma coisa que eu quero ensinar a você.


	3. Chapter DOIS

_Dez anos depois_

O homem que fugia com o pacote do País da Água se virou para a ninja de cabelos roxos que tentava impedir sua fuga. Aquilo realmente não estava nos seus planos, mas com certeza não teria muitos problemas em lidar com aquela garota.

- Então, quer dizer que Suna mandou reforços? – Riu com escárnio. Aquilo seria fácil demais. – É muita coragem de sua parte tentar me enfrentar.

Hana estendeu a mão direita para frente, a longa manga do casaco branco desceu deixando a mostra a pulseira de ônix.

- Acho que não devia subestimar seus inimigos. – Disse séria.

A jóia desapareceu num instante numa nuvem de fumaça dando lugar a uma enorme foice negra cerca de duas vezes maior que a ninja que a segurava. Mas que era agitada contra o ar com tal leveza, que parecia pesar menos que uma pluma.

- Ahá, acha mesmo que pode me vencer sozinha?

Ela sorriu maliciosa.

- Quem disse que estou sozinha?

Exatamente naquele momento, passos pesados fizeram tremer a terra, o ninja ladrão olhou para trás apenas para se deparar com um enorme cavaleiro feito de madeira, seus olhos eram dois pontos de luz azul intensa.

- Não permitirei que machuque Hana-sama! – Desembainhou a espada num ataque tão rápido que o ninja teve certa dificuldade para desviar.

E quando o fez, quase foi acertado em cheio pelo ataque da foice da Kunoichi. Virou-se rapidamente em sua direção e fez uma seqüência de símbolos com as mãos.

-Suiton, baku suishouha. – E litros intermináveis de água saíram de sua boca numa força absurda.

Hana fincou a arma no chão com força e se segurou a ela para não ser levada pela correnteza. Caiu de joelhos no chão quando o ataque havia terminado. Ofegante, o frio fazia com que sua pele se arrepiasse.

- E agora? – Disse se aproximando. – O que vai fazer garota? – Riu alto. – Vai roubar meu chakra? Ein? Ceifadora?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, o olhar quase assassino. O sorriso macabro brincando no rosto.

- Agora, Nobuo! – Gritou.

O cavaleiro saiu detrás das árvores das florestas fazendo sinais rápidos com as mãos. Bateu com força as palmas das mãos no solo firme.

-Doton, doryuu taiga! – No instante seguinte, o chão sob os pés do ladrão começou a transformar-se numa espessa lama da qual ele tentou inutilmente sair.

Hana levantou-se dividindo seu peso na foice e se aproximou do ninja preso na poça de lama. Tirou uma das luvas.

- Não! Não, por favor! – Implorou.

- Falaremos sobre isso mais tarde. – E encostou a palma da mão sobre a testa do homem. O brilho luminoso do chakra desapareceu assim que ela quebrou o contato. O ninja havia perdido a consciência, apenas.

Suspirou cansada e dirigiu um sorriso a Nobuo que segurava o pacote roubado numa das mãos. A foice desapareceu novamente na nuvem de fumaça para reaparecer na forma da pulseira.

Calçou a luva.

- Ei vocês, não disse para ficarem perto do vilarejo? – Sua voz ecoou pela clareira deserta... Até se ouvir o murmúrio por detrás dos arbustos.

Três crianças saíram em seguida, sendo que a menor delas, era de madeira como o próprio Nobuo. Todas esperavam ansiosas pela reação da sensei quando esta se virou para encará-los.

- E então...?

- Ahh! Hana-sama, eu sinto muito! – A criança de madeira agarrou sua perna, se pudesse chorar, estaria fazendo isso agora. – Eu tentei impedi-los, mas esses pestes me amarram com cordas numa árvore e só quando estavam longe eu consegui sair! Ahh! Eu sou apenas mais uma pobre vítima deste mundo terrível!

- Bah! Seu mentiroso! – O menino de cabelos castanhos se pronunciou. – Você poderia ter se liberado se quisesse!

- Exato! – Gritou a garota loira. – Está tentando passar toda a culpa para nós? Covarde!

- Ahh! Olhe o que estão fazendo comigo, Hanaa- samaaa!

As vozes das três crianças começaram a se misturar ao mesmo tempo e já não havia mais controle. Hana sentiu uma gota escorrer pela cabeça... Não era isso que havia imaginado quando aceitara ser professora dos filhos do Kazekage. Que situação...

Limpou a garganta e de repente todos se calaram.

- Hikaru?

O garotinho de cabelos brancos se afastou da mestra.

- S-sim?

- Dá próxima vez que eu pedir para tomar conta dos meninos, faça direito, está bem? – Sorriu.

- Ha-hai - Abaixou a cabeça numa reverência. – Desculpe Hana-sama!

- Ok, ok. – Dois pergaminhos escorregaram de dentro de suas mangas. Abriu um deles e Hikaru desaparecera numa explosão de fumaça. – Você também, Nobuo. Já ajudou muito.

O cavaleiro colocou o pacote no chão e ajoelhou-se sobre um dos joelhos. Desaparecendo em seguida para dentro do seu pergaminho.

Hana guardou o pacote do chão e se virou para os seus discípulos. Ambos a encaravam assustados, esperando o veredicto. Suspirou fundo.

- Temari, Kankuro...

- Ha-hai!

Ela se aproximou dos meninos e num ato repentino se agachou para puxar-los pelas orelhas.

- Eu já não disse para não me desobedecerem? – Disse ignorando as reclamações dos dois. A calma em sua voz apenas conseguia deixá-la mais medonha.

- Desculpe, Sensei. – Temari chorou.

- Não faremos de novo.

Hana os soltou fazendo com que caíssem sentados no chão.

- Claro que não farão. – Não que estivesse muito convencida disso, mas... – Agora vamos... – E se virou para fazer o caminho de volta. – Ainda quero passar na sorveteria daqui antes de voltarmos para Suna.

Temari e Kankuro se encaram sorridentes levantando-se as pressas para poder acompanhar os passos da sua mestra.

(...)

Hana virou-se em direção à porta quando ouviu passos se aproximando, não era normal receber visitas àquela hora do dia.

- Hana-sensei? – A voz era baixa e insegura, como se não soubesse se podia entrar ali.

- Pode entrar, Kankuro, estou aqui. - Afastou-se da mesa de trabalho. – O que aconteceu?

- Bem... Na verdade... Estou um pouco preocupado com Temari, ela ainda está treinando o jutsu de invocação e...

Hana apoiou a mão sobre a cabeça do menino, sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, ela é bem forte. Se lhe ensinei esse jutsu é por que sei que vai conseguir controlar a fuinha.- Inclinou a cabeça analisando melhor a situação. – Mas não foi por isso que veio, foi?

Sua expressão tornou-se sombria de repente, abaixou o olhar para o chão, fechou os punhos. Hana não tinha ideia do que poderia estar acontecendo com ele.

- Kankuro?

Ele afastou-se num ímpeto e a encarou com os olhos chorosos.

- Eu... Eu acho que não vou conseguir!

Hana arqueou uma sobrancelha, realmente, não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

- Do que está falando?

- Karasu! Eu não vou conseguir controlá-lo! – Fechou os olhos com força, admitir aquilo era tão vergonhoso. Afinal, queria ser um grande marionetista algum dia, não queria?

Só que mais vergonhoso do que aquilo foi ouvir a risada vívida de sua Sensei, como se tivesse acabado de contar alguma piada! Era um absurdo!

- Ah! Pare de rir de mim! Isso não é engraçado! – Disse corado até o ultimo fio de cabelo, era só o que faltava.

- Kankuro, seu bobo, não estou rindo de você. – Acalmou-se. – Estou rindo desses absurdos que você me fala.

Uma gota correu pela sua cabeça... _"Qual é a diferença?"_ Pensou. Ela se ajoelhou para ficar da altura do garoto.

- Escute bem o que vou lhe dizer. – Nem acreditava que era a mesma que estava rindo há poucos instantes atrás. – Você sabe por que está treinando com Karasu?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Bem... Eu vou lhe dizer por que. Ele é uma das melhores marionetes que usamos para combate, apenas os melhores Jounins são capazes de controlá-la com perfeição. – Sorriu. – E eu sei que você é capaz disso. – Se levantou voltando para a mesa de trabalho.

- Como você tem certeza disso? – Seguiu-a com o olhar.

- Ora, pois você é meu aluno. Por que outro motivo seria?

Kankuro riu daquela resposta, completamente inesperada, mas típica da mestra, tinha que admitir.

- O que está fazendo? – Caminhou até seu lado vendo uma mulher de madeira com cabelos negros presos à adornos floridos, deitada sobre a mesa.

- Finalizando uma marionete. Estava a ponto de desperta-la quando você chegou. – Dirigiu o olhar para o garoto. – Quer ver?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, dando um passo para trás, na expectativa do que estaria por vir.

Hana retirou uma das luvas e pousou a mão sobre o rosto extremamente branco do fantoche. A energia azul entrava num fluxo constante para dentro da marionete... Até que seus olhos se abriram. A luz deles era tão azul quanto o chakra que fluía em seu interior.

A ninja afastou-se até ficar ao lado do aluno, apenas observando o modo esquisito como a marionete movia lentamente cada articulação do corpo antes de se sentar sobre a mesa.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Otohime. – Respondeu.

Assim que ouviu seu nome, a mulher inclinou a cabeça para o lado – ato que gerou um estranho barulho de estalos – e pulou para o chão. Kankuro se sobressaltou de susto.

- Hana- sama. – A voz era tão suave quanto uma brisa. Uniu as mãos em uma e fez uma pequena reverência.

No entanto, antes que pudesse se endireitar, a luz em seus olhos se apagou e uma esfera de chakra saiu do seu corpo quando caiu imóvel no chão.

Hana suspirou derrotada.

- Droga... – Murmurou baixo. Mais uma vez aquilo havia acontecido.

- Sensei?

Ela abriu um pergaminho ao lado da marionete onde se lia: _"Gueixa do vento"_ e com um sinal de mãos, guardou-a.

- Essa técnica ainda não está pronta. – Respondeu sem se levantar. – O chakra se prende a coisas vivas, por isso não consigo mantê-lo por muito tempo dentro de uma marionete. É preciso muita concentração.

Era o mais perto que havia chegado da variação da técnica criada por Chiyo. Queria dar vida as marionetes, mas não queria por matar humanos para isso.

Suspirou fundo e levantou-se.

- Bem, o importante é que está pronta, né? – Sorriu.

Kankuro retribui o sorriso concordando com a cabeça. Hana ia dizer para que fossem treinar juntos com Otohime e Karasu quando a porta se abriu abruptamente.

O olhar de Baki era de completo desespero.

- Hana-san! Invasores atacaram a entrada da vila!

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela pegou o casaco branco jogado sobre uma cadeira e o colocou, cobrindo o corpete roxo escuro e o short preto.

Kankuro se moveu logo atrás, para segui-la.

- Você fica!

- Mas...

- É uma ordem, Kankuro. – E se voltou para Baki. – Cuide dele para mim. – Antes de sair em disparada pelos corredores da casa.

Enquanto isso na entrada da vila, corpos ensaguentados espalhados pelo chão e...

- Hidan! Pare de fazer esse ritual idiota! – O homem alto, mascarado gritou. – Temos que pegar a Ceifadora antes que eles mandem reforços!

- Cale a boca seu ateu imbecil! – Hidan berrou deitado no chão a poucos metros de distância. – Hmpf! Como se aqueles ninjas de merda pudessem realmente fazer alguma coisa contra a gente.

Kakuzu limitou-se a revirar os olhos, _"Quanta estupidez."_ Pensou consigo mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que via uma nuvem de flechas caindo do céu contra eles, da qual desviou com facilidade. Hidan, no entanto...

-Caralho! Olha só o que fizeram comigo! – Uma das flechas havia atravessado seu corpo estirado no chão.

Levantou-se irado arrancando a arma num único puxão.

- Agora eles vão ver uma coisa! Esses ninjas malditos! Jashin vai fazê-los pagar por terem... – Kakuzu pousou a mão em seu ombro. – O que foi?

- Olhe para frente, estúpido!

Hana apareceu por entre as grandes muralhas que compunham a entrada da vila de Suna com a foice negra numa das mãos nuas. Parou a poucos metros dos invasores.

- Você deve ser a Ceifadora. – Kakuzu. – Viemos aqui para te levar conosco.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, aquilo sim seria uma batalha interessante.


End file.
